A Christmas with Meaning
by Kendra
Summary: Maria gives Michael a special Christmas gift.


**Title**: A Christmas with Meaning (1/1)    
**Author**: Kendra (Pandi@fncool.com)    
**Rating**: PG   
**Spoilers**: Nothing Specific  
**Category**: Definitely M & M. I'm a total M & M fan!    
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any other characters I make up that don't have to do with Roswell. The WB and it's affiliates own everything Roswell related. Also everyone else affiliated with anything Roswell.   
**Dedication**: To Melissa. This is from her fan fic request. He receives a gift but not an actual gift. You know what I mean? But he also gets a gift. Okay I'm getting confused. I'll just shut up.  
**Synopsis**: Michael is alone for Christmas. It's told by Maria's perspective.  
**Distribution**: My site, the M & M Files, Tabasco Sauce and Cyprus Oil and eventually my Roswell site. If you would like to put it on your site please e-mail me first at: Pandi@fncool.com and send me your url and then you can stick it on your site.    
**Author's Notes:**: This is sort of sappy so sorry. This is my second fan fiction. :)    


****************************************************************************** **

Maria DeLuca is walking down the streets of Roswell holding a bag of groceries in one arm. *I'm so glad I decided to walk today. I so love Christmas. I can't wait until I get home and Mom finishes making the turkey. It's too bad that there is only two of us for Christmas but it'll be okay. My favorite thing about Christmas is giving and sharing. My Mom and I always decorate the house with Christmas attire. Hey, I even dressed in red and green today for Christmas.* All of a sudden Maria hits something or should I say someone. She looks up and sees Michael Guerin standing in front of her. *Just great. I've been trying to avoid him ever since that little incident at the Soap Factory.* 

"Watch were you're going Maria," Michael said with scowl on his face. 

"I was," Maria protested! "Okay maybe I wasn't. It's just I was thinking." 

"Whatever," Michael muttered and then started to walk off. 

"Wait," Maria yelled as she ran to catch up with him. 

He stopped and turned and looked at her. "What?" He asked. 

"Are you going to Max and Isabel's for Christmas dinner tonight?" Maria asked. *Why am I asking this? It's like none of my business.* 

"Nope. They went with their parents on a ski trip." He said with a frown. 

"So, you don't have anything to do for Christmas?" Maria asked sadly. 

"Yeah that's right," he said. "But I've never been into Christmas anyway." 

"Don't say that. Christmas is the best. When I was little I used to go and get my picture taken with Santa every year and it was really fun," Maria said with a grin.

"Yeah well I didn't get much Christmas joy when I was young. I never even believed in Santa." He said.

*He's not doing anything for Christmas. Maybe I should ask him to come and spend Christmas with my Mom and I. I'm sure my Mom wouldn't mind. It would be a little weird at first but I guess it could be fun.* 

"So, I'll catch you later," Michael said. 

"No you won't," Maria said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked. 

"You're going to come over to my house for Christmas dinner," Maria said. 

"Maria, I don't think so," he said. 

"Come on. It'll be fun. I promise I'll make sure my Mom doesn't bug you," she said. 

*He has to come. My whole Christmas would be ruined if I knew he was spending it all alone.* 

He looked down and then replied, "okay." 

"Great!" she grabbed his hand and started to pull him along side with her. 

"Where are we going," he asked? 

"First I have to drop off these vegetables for my Mom can cook them. See, she forgot to buy them a few days ago that's why I went out. Then we're going to the mall." 

"What?" he asked with a confused look on his face. "Why are we going to the mall?" 

"Because silly. I'm going to have you take a picture with Santa because you've never had it done. The mall is open half day today so we still have time." 

"No way! Only little kids do it." He protested.

"Don't you start Michael. Don't you ruin my Christmas. I'll even take the picture with Santa too if it'll make you feel better." She said with a smile. 

"Alright, I guess I have no choice." He said with a smile. 

"That's right you don't." Maria then gives Michael a playful shove. 

*I hope this Christmas goes okay. I want to make it the best for Michael.* 

****************************************************************************** **

Maria and Michael had finally reached the DeLuca residence. Maria pushed open the front door. The inside of the house was decorated with every Christmas decoration possible. There was huge Christmas tree and everything else. *Hum..It smells like Mom is already cooking. Yummy.* Maria walked into the kitchen with Michael close behind. She sees her Mother bent over the oven. 

"Hey Mom. I got the veggies," Maria said. Mrs. DeLuca stands up and smiles. 

"Thanks sweetie. Who's this young man? A new love interest?" Maria looks at Michael and he smiles.

"Not exactly Mom. He's just a friend and I thought he could spend Christmas with us. Is that okay?" 

"Of course Maria! Anyone is welcome here. I love Christmas." Mrs. DeLuca said. "What's your name young man?" 

"Michael...Michael Guerin," Michael said and he stuck out his hand. Mrs. DeLuca shoved his hand away and instead gave him a big hug. 

"It's great to meet you Michael. Make yourself at home." Mrs. DeLuca said with a smile. 

"Thanks," Michael said. 

*How cute! I think they're actually bonding. Mom actually seems to like him. Ah...* 

"Well Mom I'm going to go to the mall to show Michael something. We'll be home by 2:30 for Christmas dinner." Maria said. 

"Sure honey," Mrs. DeLuca said with a smile. 

Michael and Maria walk to the front door and Maria has to stop and unlock it.

"Oh Maria," Mrs. DeLuca called from the kitchen. 

"Yeah Mom," Maria said while looking back at her Mom who has an odd smile on her face. 

"You two sweethearts are underneath the mistletoe. Pucker up," Mrs. DeLuca said enthusiastically. 

Maria looks up at Michael. *Now Michael is going to be like embarrassed and never want to come back to my house again.* 

"Ummm..but Mom," Maria started to say but she was interrupted by Michael. 

Michael inched closer to Maria and looked her in the eyes. "We have to do what your Mother says," he said in a whisper. His breath went across her ear and sends a shiver down her spine.

"Okay," Maria said quietly. 

Michael lowers his head and starts to kiss Maria. She eagerly excepts his lips. The kiss grows longer and longer until they pull apart breath less. *That was too good to be true. Wow.* 

"Um.. We better get to the mall before they close for half day," Maria muttered and then opened the front door. 

"Yeah," Michael said avoiding Maria's eyes. 

****************************************************************************** **

Maria and Michael are now at the mall. *I never knew this place could be so empty. I guess everyone is already eating. I hope I don't gain too much weight this Christmas.* 

"There he is," Maria said and nudged Michael in his ribs.

"This is stupid Maria," he said. 

"Please," Maria begged while giving him a puppy dog look. 

"Okay," he muttered. 

Maria walked up to the the Santa booth and saw a petite girl dressed in an elf costume. 

"Hi, we'd like to have our picture taken with Santa." Maria said with a smile. She glanced at Michael and noticed he is looking at the ground. 

"Aren't you a little too old to have your picture taken with Santa?" Asked the elf girl.

"I don't think it's any of your business," Maria said. 

"Fine. Whatever. You can get two Polaroid shots because we didn't expect anyone to actually come today. It'll be $5.00." Elf girl said. 

Maria shuffled through her wallet and then gave the elf girl the money. 

"Hey Santa. There's two teenager's here to take a picture with you. Will do this one standing up," elf girl said.

"Ho..Ho..Ho," the man dressed as Santa said as Michael and Maria approached. 

Maria stood next to Santa and Michael stood next to Maria. 

"Okay, everyone put your arms around each other," elf girl said. 

Michael slid his arm around Maria's waist and the man dressed as Santa slid his arm around Maria's neck. 

"Now smile," elf girl said. "What's that guy's problem? I said smile." 

"Come on Michael please?" Maria begged. He still didn't crack a smile so she started to tickle him ever so lightly and he started to smile. The elf girl then took the picture. Maria and Michael walked over to the elf girl. 

"Here's your pictures," elf girl said and she handed Maria a picture and then the other one to Michael. 

"Cute, real cute," Michael said sarcastically. 

"Shut up Michael. I like it," Maria said. "Let's go into that little shop right there." 

"Why," Michael asked? 

"Cause I forgot to buy one of my friends a present," Maria said. 

They walked into the store and Maria went off into one direction and found what she was looking for. It was a pair of sunglasses. *This will be the perfect gift for Michael. Since he never gets to have a good Christmas I'm going to make this the best.* Maria quickly picked up the gift and went to the cash register. 

"Do you wrap gifts," Maria asked?

"Yeah. It's extra," the cashier said. 

"Okay, well please wrap the sunglasses. And on the card put 'Happy Holidays Michael. Always, Maria.'" Maria said. 

"Okay. It'll be a minute." 

After a few minutes the cashier came back with the wrapped gift and Maria paid her. 

"Thanks," Maria said. She then stuck the wrapped gift in her purse. *Now where could Michael be?* After what seemed like forever she finally found Michael waiting outside of the store. 

"Hey," she said with a smile. 

"Hey," he said. 

"We better get going. I don't want to miss the hot turkey and all of the other good food I'm going to get fat on," Maria said. 

"You won't get fat Maria," he said. 

"Whatever," she replied. 

They walked to her car and climbed in. Maria turned and looked at Michael. 

"What?" he asked nervously. 

"I...ah...got you a present," Maria stammered. 

She reached into her purse and pulled out the wrapped gift. 

"Maria, you didn't have to." 

"But I wanted too. Now open it." 

Michael slowly opened the gift and let his mouth fall open. He looked out her. *Doesn't he like them? Gosh, I have horrible taste.* 

"Maria, I don't know what to say," he said. 

"Yeah, I know you don't like them. Here's the receipt," she said handing him the receipt. 

Michael inched closer to her in the car. "I love it." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips and then broke away. "And I've realized I can't live without you Maria. I..I love you."

*Am I hearing him right? Did he just say he loved me? I've been waiting for this moment forever.* 

"I love you too Michael." She leans in close and captures his lips.

They break apart and Michael takes a small gift out of pocket. 

"I..ah..sort of bought you something too," he said with a sheepish smile.

Maria looked down at the gift and quickly grabbed it and ripped open the wrapping. Inside was a ring with a green alien on it. She laughs. 

Michael smiles and says, "that's for you'll always remember me." 

"But your not green?" she said with a smirk. 

"That's besides the point." He leaned in and kisses her again. She looks up at him. 

"We have to be going. This is the best Christmas," Maria said happily. 

"Yes it is." Michael said with a nod.

****************************************************************************** **

The End.... Please send me feedback. Thanks! 


End file.
